


That's what geniuses do, right?

by Nini0701



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: "She is pure beauty with her golden locks and sky blue eyes"





	That's what geniuses do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys.. so like this is my first fic here on ao3.. so don't think it is like the best one ever  
But I like so, check it out!
> 
> Crossposted on Wattpad

I've always looked at her from afar.   
She is pure beauty with her golden locks and sky blue eyes.  
But she will never reciprocate my love for her.  
She may love me, but only as friends.  
Childhood friends.  
She is the most beautiful in the village.  
Many guys are after her.  
She loves attention.  
But she has always been after the most handsome guy.  
Or at least before.  
What do they have that I don't?  
Or maybe I've been just too friendly over the years with her, so she just think of me like a brother.  
She doesn't know that every time she goes on a date it crushed my heart a little bit more.  
And now she is going out with Him.  
The Uchihas' replacement.  
What did she see in him.  
It was a surprise for all of us.

But I'll be always be watching her and observing from afar.  
Because that is what geniuses do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.. what so you think about this?  
Do you like or you think I should make it better, please leave some feedback!
> 
> Love you!  
See you again (I hope)next time!  
Bye!


End file.
